1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an adjusting apparatus for control surfaces of a missile, wherein the control surfaces are displaceable by adjusting motors by way of thrust spindles and the adjusting motors are disposed in a carrier housing arranged in the missile tail.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An adjusting apparatus of that kind is described in DE 43 35 785 A1. In that case the adjusting motors are provided with their own housings and are supported in swinging or oscillating relationship on the carrier housing. That structure requires a comparatively large amount of space.
A further adjusting apparatus for control fins or rudders of a steerable missile is described in DE 34 41 533 C2. That arrangement involves an advantageous coupling device between the control fin and a linear adjusting member. The coupling device can be pre-set by means of a setting device.
A support arrangement for the pivotable rudder blade of a steerable missile, in particular a missile which can be fired by means of propellent charge gas pressure, is known from DE 34 41 534 A1.